


Gimme Somethin

by Gaynin



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Teasing, fantasies, too much teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:45:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5845546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaynin/pseuds/Gaynin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amethyst likes to tease one nerd in particular and it's not innocent at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gimme Somethin

It was once again Amethyst’s favorite time of day. Typing class. It was the only class she had that overlapped with her favorite little nerd because it was the only class everyone had to take no matter their skill level.

Peridot had, in her eyes, the misfortune of being assigned the computer right next to Amethyst’s and there was something about her that tempted Amethyst to tease her so. Peridot and her nasally voice and big glasses. Her v neck shirt, jeans and converse combo everyday. Her dry mangy hair that stuck out in all different directions. Her eternal resting bitch face and just unamused demeanor in general. The way her fingers typed 50 miles a minute and the screen glowed in her lens with her tongue poking out the corner of her mouth. The shorty always looked like she was hacking the government or something. She was just so fun to get a reaction out of.

It would always start the same Amethyst plopping in her own seat with a “Yo Peri!”

And Peridot would always try to keep her composure for as long as possible responding with a monotone, no eye contact “Good afternoon Amethyst.” 

After that everything was off script.

“Whatchu doin? watching porn?”

Peridot kept her face neutral and tone dry “That would earn me an automatic suspension and forfeit my school computer privileges so no, I am not viewing pornography.”

Amethyst chuckled “But you would if you could right?”

Peridot let out an almost inaudible sound of annoyance.

“What kinda porn you into Per? You like girl on girl? Threesomes? You strike me as a public sex kinda girl.”

Peridot’s mouth contorted into a grimace but her face darkened with her blush “That is a completely inappropriate line of questioning.”

“Oh come on give me a clue Peri, what’s your kink?”

In all honesty Amethyst quite enjoyed wondering what the little nerd’s sex life was like. She liked to pretend Peridot was secretly a sex fiend, having lots of hot sex all the time with everyone and anyone.

“Once again a vulgar question.”

“Hmmm” Amethyst put her hand to her chin mock pensively “Well first we gotta figure out who you’re into. Spill it P, dick or pussy?”

Peridot sputtered and had started in as if she was going to raise her voice but thought better of it since they were in a crowded classroom and lowered it to a venomous whisper.

“I don’t see how my sexual orientation is **any** of your business.”

Amethyst smirked and where others would’ve stopped Amethyst kept pressing, if for nothing more than to see the little geek fume.

Amethyst lowered her voice but in a different way “And _I_ don’t see why it’s gotta be a secret. Personally I’m bi. Gotta weakness for pussy though.”

Peridot’s face was varying shades of embarrassment and she looked like she was gonna have an aneurysm.

Amethyst then let a fantasy play in her mind, of herself _crawling under the table and getting between Peridot’s untied converse. Spreading her thighs and clutching the curvy hips (Peridot thinks she hides under her baggy clothes but isn’t fooling anyone) and eating the little nerd out till she screamed._

Amethyst came back to earth to examine the flustered dweeb and how her pulse was visible in the tendons of her scrawny neck, pounding away under the flesh. Amethyst wanted to feel it under her mouth.

“Do you like giving or receiving?” She continued in her low murmur ”I’m a big fan of giving head. Something about being in control of someone else’s pleasure gets me goin ya know?”

Peridot practically whimpered “please stop.”

Amethyst let herself hypothetically _drag Peridot to the bathroom. Pin her up against the wall and get on her knees in front of her. Rocking her world with her tongue and lips, catching every drop of her in her mouth and hearing Peridot whimper helplessly against the concrete blocks, hand in Amethyst’s hair, so helplessly at her mercy._

“what do you think about when you touch yourself?” the question was out in a hushed tone before Amethyst could think it over, surprising herself.

Peridot’s eyes finally locked with hers and Amethyst could feel herself blush. Peridot’s looked so cute, all flustered and facially whimpering. And while Amethyst in her own fantasies would take Peridot by her face and kiss her senseless, in real life Amethyst turned away silently, tucking her hair behind her ear and trying to focus on her own monitor that was still at the login screen. Amethyst’s heart pounded in her chest and as much as she wished she could throw a casual line at Peridot to gain the upper hand again she couldn’t speak. Could only press her lips together tightly.

They continued the class period in silence. The whole time Amethyst felt itchy and self conscience and didn’t even let herself look at Peridot, not even her hands as they typed on the keyboard right next to hers.

The bell rang and Amethyst leaned down to grab her bag before sitting up again to find a green sticky note in front of her with a single word written on it:

“you”

She looked over but Peridot was long gone, and by that point, Amethyst was in dire need of some privacy because she was starting to soak through her panties.


End file.
